cryhavocfandomcom-20200214-history
Units
Units are how you defeat Shattered Sun and combat threats in liberated countries. Please note that the Tiers don't directly represent the amount of Stars a Unit has, e.g. Hyperion Darius, who has only 1 Star but is a Tier 2 Unit, because of his Upgrade costs. Here are some Units trees. Note: Base units are build by fusion starting with the free one star unit. They can also be obtain in pack. Premium units can be obtain in pack but have a lower drop rate than base units. You can also buy them with volt coins in cache, special packs and special sale. One Star Units Base *Stinger *Javelin *S.N.A.R.E *Cobra *Bazooka Jeep *Ibis *Kodiak *Colt *Flametank *Forward Scout *Light Jeep *H4 Helo *Ranger *Devilcast Unique *Darius *Hyperion Prototype Two Star Units Base *Dark Op Tank (Fusion of Stinger and Javelin) *Trirotor (Fusion of Javelin and S.N.A.R.E) *Wolverine (Fusion of S.N.A.R.E and Cobra) *RPG Tank (Fusion of Cobra and Bazooka Jeep) *Scorpion (Fusion of Bazooka Jeep and Ibis) *Dozer APC (Fusion of Ibis and Kodiak) *Rhino Humvee (Fusion of Kodiak and Colt) *HADES (Fusion of Colt and Flametank) *Flameburst Drone (Fusion of Flametank and Forward Scout) *Stealth Humvee (Fusion of Forward Scout and Light Jeep) *Shrike (Fusion of Light Jeep and H4 Helo) Premium * Wrecker * Haze Humvee * Slammer * Char Infantry(Overdrive Crate) * Duneshredder(Overdrive Crate) * Torbuck(Overdrive Crate) * Mantis(Overdrive Crate) * Launcher(Accelerator Crate) * Blastback(Accelerator Crate) * Suppression Tank(Accelerator Crate) * Ward(Accelerator Crate) Unique * Hyperion Darius (Fusion of Darius and Hyperion Prototype) NPC only * Rezin Three Star Units Base *Fury (Fusion of RPG Tank and HADES) *Auroch (Fusion of Rhino Humvee and Scorpion) *Phoenix (Fusion of Flameburst Drone and Shrike) *Guerilla Tank (Fusion of Stealth Humvee and Dozer APC) *Mule (Fusion of Trirotor and Dark Op Tank) Premium *Jackhammer (Can't be fused) *Thunderbird (Can't be fused) *Needler (Can't be fused) *Tomahawk (Can't be fused) *Halefire Humvee (Can't be fused) *Falcon (Can't be fused) * Stingray * Disruptor (Fusion of Haze Humvee and Wrecker) * Cyclone (Fusion of Slammer and Haze Humvee) * Inquisitor(Overdrive Crate) * Mercator(Overdrive Crate) * Nighthawk(Overdrive Crate) * Saber(Accelerator Crate) * Slab(Accelerator Crate) * Fireball(Accelerator Crate) Unique *Kara *Vile's Incinerator *Icarus NPC only * HERMES * Helios Discontinued *Rocket Tank (Fusion of 2xRPG Tank) *Lethal Scorpion (Fusion of 2xScorpion) *Punisher HADES (Fusion of 2xHADES) Four Star Units Base *Zeus (Fusion of Fury and Auroch) *Raider (Fusion of Auroch and Phoenix) *Spitfire (Fusion of Phoenix and Guerilla Tank) *Galvanizer (Fusion of Guerilla Tank and Mule) Premium *Trident (Fusion of Jackhammer and Thunderbird) *Hornet (Fusion of Thunderbird and Needler) *S.A.W. (Fusion of Needler and Tomahawk) *Raven (Fusion of Tomahawk and Halefire Humvee) *Whirlwind (Can't be fused) * Firefly (Can't be fused) *Jackrabbit (Can't be fused) *Lobo (Fusion of Disruptor and Cyclone) * Beta Lobo(Fusion of Lobo x2) *Dragon *Raptor * Earthshaker (Devastator crate) * Vulture (Overdrive Crate) * Nonstromos (Overdrive Crate) * Depth Inquisitor (Fusion of Inquisitor x2) * Ray Mercator (Fusion of Mercator x2) * Nighthawk Alpha (Fusion of Nighthawk x2) * Phalanx(Accelerator Crate) * Detonator(Accelerator Crate) * (Fusion of Stingray x2) Unique *Splitter *Cerberus NPC only *Wrath *Vargas Pod Discontinued *Quiet OP Tank (Fusion of 2x ?? OP Tank) *Barrage Tank (Fusion of 2x Rocket Tank) *Red Fury (Fusion of 2x Fury) *Hardy Auroch (Fusion of 2x Auroch) Five Star Units Base *Gray Eagle (Fusion of Spitfire and Zeus) *ONI (Fusion of Zeus and Galvanizer) *Dirge (Fusion of Galvanizer and Raider) * Storm Zeus(Fusion of Zeus x2) * Fast Raider(Fusion of Raider x2) * Searing Spitfire(Fusion of Spitfire x2) * Umbra Galvanizer(Fusion of Galvanizer x2) Premium *Hunter (Fusion of Jackrabbit and Hornet) *Crusher (Fusion of Hornet and S.A.W.) *Red Hawk (Fusion of S.A.W. and Raven) *Sandstorm (Fusion of Raven and Trident) *Myrmidon (Fusion of Trident and Firefly) * Swift Trident(Fusion of Trident x2) * Buzzing Hornet(Fusion of Hornet x2) * Buzz S.A.W.(Fusion of S.A.W. x2) * Omen Raven(Fusion of Raven x2) * Howling Whirlwind(Fusion of Whirlwind x2) * Ember Firefly(Fusion of Firefly x2) * Quick Jackrabbit(Fusion of Jackrabbit x2) * Beta Lobo(Fusion of Lobo x2) *Phantom (Can't be fused) *Reaper (Can't be fused) *Ballista (Devastator crate) *Defiance (Overdrive Crate) * Ops Vulture (Fusion of Vulture x2) * Ares(Accelerator Crate) * Crimson Inquisitor (Fusion of Depth Inquisitor x2) Six Star Units Base *Soaring Eagle (Fusion of Gray Eagle x2) *Blood ONI (Fusion of ONI x2) *Mournful Dirge (Fusion of Dirge x2) * Scav Raider(Fusion of Fast Raider x2) * Lightning Zeus(Fusion of Storm Zeus x2) * Flaming Spitfire(Fusion of Searing Spitfire x2) * Shadow Galvanizer(Fusion of Umbra Galvanizer x2) Premium *Avenging Trident (Fusion of Swift Trident x2) *Angry Hornet (Fusion of Hornet x2) *Chain S.A.W. (Fusion of S.A.W. x2) *Steel Raven (Fusion of Raven x2) *Screaming Whirlwind(Fusion of Howling Whirlwind x2) *Cinder Firefly (Fusion of Firefly x2) *Fanged Jackrabbit (Fusion of Jackrabbit x2) *Deadly Hunter (Fusion of Hunter x2) *Heavy Crusher (Fusion of Crusher x2) *Crimson Hawk (Fusion of Red Hawk x2) *Shrieking Sandstorm (Fusion of Sandstorm x2) *Merc Myrmidon (Fusion of Myrmidon x2) *Rage Phantom (Fusion of Phantom x2) *Scythe Reaper (Fusion of Reaper x2) *Locked Ballista *Alpha Lobo *Fiery Inferno *Nimble Blackbird *Dusk Panther *Heavy Shield *Mighty Roc * Abyss Dragon Seven Star Units Base *Razor Eagle (Fusion of Soaring Eagle x2) *Jade ONI (Fusion of Blood ONI x2) *Funeral Dirge (Fusion of Mournful Dirge x2) Premium *Cruel Hunter (Fusion of Deadly Hunter x2) *Smashing Crusher (Fusion of Heavy Crusher x2) *Flaring Hawk (Fusion of Crimson Hawk x2) *Roaring Sandstorm (Fusion of Shrieking Sandstorm x2) *Blazing Myrmidon (Fusion of Merc Myrmidon x2) *Spite Phantom (Fusion of Rage Phantom x2) *Grim Reaper (Fusion of Scythe Reaper x2) *Funeral Dirge (Fusion of Mournful Dirge x2) *Heavy Ballista (Fusion of Locked Ballista x2) *Raging Inferno (Fusion of Fiery Inferno x2) *Hex Blackbird (Fusion of Nimble Blackbird x2) *Fading Panther (Fusion of Dusk Panther x2) *Mighty Shield (Fusion of Heavy Shield x2) *Powerful Roc (Fusion of Mighty Roc x2)